Last Moment
by SlayersBladeX
Summary: Tidus embraces Yuna one last time before he disappears. His thoughts of her, and everyone else when he says his one last goodbye.[COMPLETE]


Woohoo! I'm taking a little break from The Sane, the Insanity, then Reno ficcy. This is just what I worked on my spare time at my aunt's house. Sorry I couldn't get the right dialogue; I couldn't remember what they say directly in words and I didn't bring my PS2, so I am doing this on the back of my head, okay?

* * *

The sight was breath taking as the Aeons exploded like fireworks, scattered into millions of fragments and into gradual evanesce. It was like a gentle rain descending towards you; only you couldn't feel or touch it but only experience such a heartening and overwhelming emotion. It was then, when the real rekindled happiness was aroused from under the clouds, when Sin finally, too, dispersed. It was a feeling Tidus had not had in a long time. A feeling that he had finally done something right.

The cries spurred even louder. It seemed like the whole world cheered. It reminded him strongly of that in Zanarkand, when his team would earn victory after a robust effort to win when the fanatics would scream and laugh, praising his name. But such memories were proven useless now, he knew for sure he wasn't going to go home or ever see his Zanarkand ever again. Amongst his delectation, deep down his heart ached from everything he went through. His efforts, his dreams, his promises, all were in vain. But it was well worth it, he told himself, drawing his eyes sincerely to a young girl. Oh yes, it was worth it.

At that moment of his thoughts, he felt a strange feeling in his skin. He looked down onto his hands, his heart beating fast. Ah yes, that's right. He remembered, only for a few priceless seconds he had forgotten his fate. It was funny, he thought to himself. This was the moment he had longed for the defeat of Sin; the final chapter to Spira's fear and pain, but yet this was the moment he had feared; the time would come when he would disappear.

He noticed it now, the strange tingle in his skin starting to arouse more and more. It wasn't pain - it wasn't pleasure - it wasn't fear - he didn't know what it was. It felt like energy so powerful, but yet so gentle on his skin like the sunlight... He wished his eyes had tricked him when at that very split second his hands went transparent.

He realized his friends were staring at him. He lifted his head, unable to directly look into their eyes. His heart pounded faster and grew heavy when he saw her gazing back at him.

"Yuna... I have to go now. " He tried to smile and put his arms on his hips in a humor manner, trying to at least make this not so dramatic. Yuna still looked at him, her eyes clearly said enough. She shook her head in complete denial. Tidus tried to smile warmly again, looking at her with genuine eyes.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." He whispered. He felt the suspense around him that they didn't want to let him go. He felt strangely glad of that; an outburst of emotion flooded his heart. They were true friends from the beginning; they've always trusted him and have been by his side. Flashes of memories sped through his mind of the events they had gone through until he could no longer take the anguish and pain of the realization that he could never come back.

"Good bye." He jerked his head, unable to lock eye contact. and especially tried to avoid Yuna. His cherished friends all gasped.

"Wha...? But we'll see each other again?" Came Rikku's strong-hearted hope. Tidus didn't answer, but continued walking towards the edge of the ship. He closed his eyes, his heart still beating fast. Perhaps, it was better this way. Perhaps this is how it was supposed to be--

"Yuna!" Kimahri suddenly cried. Tidus heard footsteps run towards him, making him eager enough to turn around. He stood here, horror stricken as Yuna held out her arms to embrace him, but instead fell right through as though he were a ghost. Tidus hands were now shaking, his body felt numb and an urge to run and help her but, but he couldn't. He realized a soft fluorescent light emerged from his hands, taking form as pyreflies descending into the heavens above. Yuna narrowed her eyes, forcing herself up as she watched a pyrefly float beside her. Tidus heard her stood up, but did not hesitate to turn around. There were now back to back, standing straight.

A moment that words will never be able to describe. They stood there amiss their quiet thoughts.

"...I love you."

Came Yuna's soft whisper. Tidus felt like he was hit by something hard, and jerked his head and faced her. Words that he never dreamed hearing, but dreamed of hearing were now finally spoken. His felt his body shake even more, such emotion he had never felt in his heart all at once. She said she loved him, and he felt the need to say it back. But time was not abundant, and he could feel his life ebbing away. He slowly walked towards her, narrowing his eyes.

It was so painful. He didn't want to leave now. He wanted to stand by her side, live a life together but that can never be possible. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her for one last embrace. Even though he knew he was unable to actually feel anymore, he could just feel the warmth from her skin and hear her beating heart. They stood there, not a single word spoken in this last moment. It felt like a dream - a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Just leave me alone. Just let us be together...

It is time now. It is time to go. His heart echoed in his mind. Tidus opened his eyes, subconsciously letting go and stepped through her. He wanted to cry - but yet, he wanted to laugh - he had something that no other man would ever have.

He looked one last time at his friends; they were all smiling. Yuna smiled back, fighting off her tears. This was worth it; never think it was a mistake. He could hear Auron tell him in his mind. He felt so honored to have a friendship with them, felt so honored that Yuna said those three simple words. Rikku raised her hand, waving as he now ran to the end and leaped into the air. He knew this wasn't a mistake. He knew that for certain.

He felt the wind flow through his hair and body as though he was flying, and in a distance, he could see Auron and Braska, then finally Jecht. Tidus smiled to himself.

No, this isn't the end. I'll see her again, not now, but someday.

He closed his eyes.

I promise.

.Finish.

* * *

Well, how did you like my story? I tried very hard to sympathize with Tidus if I was in his shoes and translated them into words. It wasn't that difficult to feel, but I'm not a great writer and words are mean to me T.T. This is just another short story, so I obviously won't continue. Well, please review! It would mean so much to me, more than you will ever know. 


End file.
